tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
All-New Tiny Toon Adventures
All-New Tiny Toon Adventures is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic 1990 cartoon animated show: Tiny Toon Adventures with new episodes and new characters. It is to air on Cartoon Network on January 4 2019, starring the voice talents from John Kassir, Tress MacNeille (not only returns to voice Babs Bunny in this reboot, but replacing the late June Foray respectively), Jason Marsden, Jeff Bergman, Billy West, Kath Soucie, Gail Matthius, Cree Summer Francks, Danny Cooksey, Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche, Edie McClurg, Candi Milo (not only returns to voice Sweetie Bird in this reboot, but also replacing the late June Foray respectively as well), Jim Cummings and Rob Paulsen. Voice Cast Members * John Kassir as Buster Bunny and George Bunny (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Charles Adler respectively) * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Mona Bunny, Bubbie Pig, Maria Duck, Professor Penelope, Witch Hazel and Librarian Prissyn (voices, taken over 1 character from the late June Foray respectively) * Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Billy West as Hamton Pig and Professor Elmer (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Don Messick and 1 character from the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Jeff Bergman as Ralph Duck, Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Sylvester, Professor Tweety, Professor Speedy, Professor Foghorn, Professor Pepe, Coach Sam, Professor Marvin, Professor Wile E., Rocky the Gangster, Mugsy the Gangster and Beaky Buzzard (voices, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer and Professor Lola (voices) * Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) * Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Uncle Stinky, Furrball, Byron Basset, Barky Marky and Professor Road (creature sound effects) * Charles Adler as Boris Beaver and Crazy Rodney (voices) * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil and Papa Bear (voices) * Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig (voice) * Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird and Granny (voices, taken over 1 character from the late June Foray respectively) * Bob Bergen as Professor Porky (voice, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Jennifer Esposito as Professor Tina (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Professor Petunia and Mama Bear (voices) * Jim Cummings as Principal Taz, Gossamer, Pappy Pig and Wade Pig (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Banjo Possum, Arnold the Pit Bull, Concord Condor, Mr. Hitcher and Professor Mac (voices) * John DiMaggio as Pete Puma and Junior Bear (voices, replacing the late Stan Freberg respectively) * Bill Farmer as Professor Barnyard and Professor Foghorn (voices) * Ben Falcone as Professor Henery (voice) * Jess Harnell as Professor Tosh (voice) * Jim Rash as Bus Driver Cecil (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Nasty Canasta (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as The Crusher (voice) New Voice Cast Members *Scott Menville as Boris Bunny (voice) *Emily Hahn as Beth Bunny (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Bucky Duck (voice) *Bill Hader as Patton Pig (voice) Seasons * Season 1/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 2/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 3/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 4/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 5/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 6/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 7/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 8/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 9/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Cartoon Network